Celebrimbor
Celebrimbor (YT ? - SA 1697) was a Ñoldorin prince, last of the House of Fëanor left in Middle-earth and founder of the Second Age realm of Eregion, and the forger of the Rings of Power. History Celebrimbor was born in Valinor, the son of Curufin, fifth son of Fëanor (son of Finwë and his first wife Miriel) and Nerdanel. His unnamed mother remained in Valinor. He followed his grandfather into exile, though little is said of his deeds during the First Age. He probably fled to Nargothrond after the Dagor Bragollach (Battle of Sudden Flame). However, he took no part in the deeds of Curufin and Celegorm regarding Lúthien, Beren, and Finrod. He even repudiated his father's deeds and did not follow him when the two brothers were expelled from Nargothrond. Celebrimbor survived the First Age and was probably was forced, due to the Doom of Mandos, to remain in Middle-earth rather than return to Valinor, but perhaps freely elected to remain. In Tolkien's stories, Celebrimbor plays an important role as the maker of the Rings of Power. During the Second Age, he lived in the Elvish realm of Eregion. Under the guidance and instruction of the Dark Lord Sauron, who feigned good intentions, calling himself Annatar, the "Lord of Gifts" — Celebrimbor openly made sixteen rings: seven for the dwarves, and nine for men. But secretly, without Annatar's knowledge, Celebrimbor created the three Rings of the Elves, the greatest and fairest of the Rings of Power. These rings were thus free of Annatar's corrupting influence. Celebrimbor named the rings Vilya, Narya and Nenya after the principal Middle-earth elements of air, fire and water, respectively. According to the dwarves, the chief Dwarven Ring of Power was also made free of Sauron's influence and given to a dwarf personally by Celebrimbor. Though dwarves' lore and possibly true, it may not have any credibility. However, it would add more of an elemental sense to Celebrimbor's rings ("elemental" referring to the four basic originally-thought elements of fire, water, air, and earth), being as dwarves are known for prowess with stone and rock, it would not be much of a stretch of the imagination for it to have represented the ring of earth. At this time, Annatar was secretly forging the One Ring which he designed to enable him to rule Middle Earth via its influence over the other rings. Annatar reassumed his role as the Dark Lord and placed the One Ring on his finger, claiming dominance over all the Rings of Power and their bearers. Celebrimbor and the Elves of Eregion defied Sauron by withholding the other rings from him. Sauron retaliated by attacking Eregion, laying waste to the realm. Celebrimbor was captured in the sack and was forced under torture to disclose where the Nine and the Seven were held, but he would not reveal the whereabouts of the three elvish rings. He had already sent the three rings away for safekeeping: Vilya and Narya to Gil-galad in Lindon, and Nenya to Galadriel in Lothlórien. Sauron captured the lesser rings and used them as instruments of evil in later years, particularly against men. Celebrimbor died from his torment, the last direct descendant of the line of Fëanor. Etymology The name Celebrimbor means "silver-fist" or "Hand of silver" in Sindarin translated from his Quenyan father-name Telperinquar. References *The Silmarillion: Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age *The Lord of the Rings *The Complete Guide to Middle-earth External link *Celebrimbor at the Tolkien Gateway Category:High Elves Category:Noldor Category:The Silmarillion Characters de:Celebrimbor pl:Celebrimbor ru:Келебримбор